<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll make you say wow by verdelite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663398">i'll make you say wow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdelite/pseuds/verdelite'>verdelite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, BAMF Choi San, BAMF Jung Wooyoung, Blood and Violence, Demon Park Seonghwa, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Siren Kang Yeosang, am i doing this right, author is tired of this fucking story, bad bitch! yunho, deadpool! san, don't take this story too seriously it's fuck all at this point, hongjoong is a fed up dad, jongho is san's impulse control, mingi is just here to make friends, seonghwa milf, shapeshifter! mingi, show mercy pls, spiderman! wooyoung, strong ass mf! jongho, wooyoung and san are both dumb, wooyoung does it all for the bag, yunsang are here for funsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdelite/pseuds/verdelite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Wooyoung is just your average college student living a double life as the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, a happy go lucky hero ready to help the world. No biggie. </p><p>Choi San is also an average college student living a double life as Deadpool, a lowkey bloodthirsty highkey batshit antihero on the loose. Again, no big deal. </p><p>What happens when you put them together? You do the math.</p><p>(Alternatively, a whiny bottom and a himbo team up to tackle the evils of the world.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll make you say wow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God. Fuck this au. I'm posting it because I've agonized over it since July 2019 and I need a motivator to keep writing it. So we'll see how chapter 1 does and if I should even continue. I'm still not happy with this but I have to let it go at some point or I'll lose my mind. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jung Wooyoung was tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhausted with life, done with everything. After all he did for this wonderful country, this earth, after all the people he had fought, he’s repaid with this bullshit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The empty packet of extra-hot cheetos sat in front of him almost tauntingly, innocently shoved in its special corner of the cabinet where only Wooyoung knew it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Or so he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, this was what he got when deciding to room with his best friend. Or well, former best friend now. This was a declaration of war, he would not stand for this slander, this disrespect-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung heard the door of their dorm room close and the loud thunk of a grocery bag hitting the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kang Yeosang was the light of his life, the high to his lows, the everything to his nothing, an absolute god-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The news said there’s a guy with a gun and two hostages spotted on the roof of the bank, so you might want to go and check that out,” he commented casually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevermind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped on the red and dark blue suit (iconic if he did say so himself), lovingly stitched together by sewing whiz Yunho and technologized by resident nerdass Hongjoong, and turned on the earpiece as the suit’s internal systems were booted up. Through the goggles, there were readings and statistics on everything, ready to scan and seek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright whores, what are we seeing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong snorted. “We all know you’re the only whore here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho sighed, his earpiece now connected as well. “Well, as Yeosang probably told you earlier, there’s an unnamed man on top of the bank with two captured citizens, and he’s armed. The situation looks pretty harmless-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung exhaled with relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-except his gun is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span> and there’s an active time-bomb strapped to both hostages.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. It would have been too easy otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung blinked. “Well damn, okay. How long until the bombs go off?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-minus twenty minutes and thirty-four seconds as of right now. At most it would take around ten to fifteen minutes to get there by web-swinging,” Yeosang answered. “I dare you to make it seven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong adjusted his headphones roughly, sending sharp feedback through the mic. “I modified your web shooters last night, they should be easier to use now. Please be careful and don’t jam it like you did during the Golden Retriever incident.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my defense, that wasn’t my fault! The dumb do-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was absolutely your fault, the dog couldn’t have known you’d suddenly malfunction and get </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up idiots, the bomb’s timer is still activated. Woo, shut up, I can hear you pouting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Yeosang was right, he was indeed pouting aggressively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve pulled up the spider-view, we can all see what he’s seeing now. Let’s get started,” the science nerd declared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times did we tell him to not call it that?” Yunho whisper-asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask, just let it be. The name’s not going to change,” Yeosang whisper-replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys know I can still hear you, right?” Hongjoong whisper-yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung held up an ok sign in front of him and promptly flung himself out of the dorm window, trusting Yeosang to close it. The resounding thump and the middle finger aimed his way assured Wooyoung that he wouldn’t have anyone to blame if the mosquitoes started flying in...again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listen, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he sailed downwards, the wind whipped through his suit. Windows of the building flitted past his sight as he rapidly gained speed, heading straight for the cold hard asphalt where he’d surely hit and go SPLAT…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right before he shot a web at the nearest office building and swung up, up, up where he could glide through the air effortlessly. Wooyoung would never get over the thrill and the rush of swinging from building to building, the will I-won’t I of whether he’d fall or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shaky breath crackled through his earpiece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really have to do that every time?” Hongjoong exhaled, voice wavering. Wooyoung snickered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, is Joongie scared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Focus, you’re about to slam into a window,” Yunho sighed again, an audible forehead slap following shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Focusing! Completely focused!” Wooyoung yelped, narrowly avoiding it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him five minutes to get to their targeted area. Take that, Yeosang. Never underestimate a gay and caffeinated Spiderman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He landed silently so he didn’t alert the man with the gun (now dubbed Robber Man in his head thanks to the giant sack of money near his foot), and then tapped his goggles. Wooyoung waited and then tapped them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened. Goddamn it. He sighed and jammed them with the edge of his palm roughly, and they zoomed in on the timer strapped to the two civilians seated on the very edge of the roof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now normally,  his goggles would do that on their own, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> screwed up the wiring while having  a karaoke session during their touchups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… a lot of cash.” Yeosang whistled. “I could pay my entire college tuition with that.” Hongjoong and Yunho made sounds of agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Wooyoung looked up from the hostages, his eyes met another pair of white goggles like his own, some guy in a suit not unlike his, punching the life out of Robber Man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung shook his head to erase the image but sure enough, there was someone in tight red-and-black spandex beating the shit out of the guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And looking extremely good while doing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Wooyoung’s eyes could travel lower than Red-and-Black Spandex Dude’s masked face, he rushed to aid the hostages. He could feel eyes on his back as he lowered himself on one knee to untie them. He made sure to be cautious of Robber Man, who was now fighting back ferociously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A particularly rough punch hit Red-and-Black Spandex Dude’s jaw, and Wooyoung flinched. He had a very nice jaw, it’d be a terrible shame if it got broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Focusing his attention back to the hostages, Wooyoung groaned. What was this rope made of? He had tried every way to tug at it, but to his frustration it never loosened. It felt like steel in his hands, hard and unforgiving. Even with his super strength, the bonds just wouldn’t give away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I installed a laser,” Hongjoong said sheepishly, typing furiously on his keyboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you have said that two minutes earlier?” Yeosang hissed, Yunho groaning in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung wasn’t too worried, they still had 13 minutes on the clock and someone else was fighting Robber Man. They weren’t in too much of a time crunch yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong laughed weakly. “It’s in your finger pad because I didn’t want anything too big or dangerous just yet, the activation code is SP163R.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew for sure Yeosang was rolling his eyes. “That’s a lame code.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not lame, you’re just jealous of my big brain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung whispered the code and sure enough, a button was uncovered by the suit on the palm of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty inconvenient spot to put it,” Yunho mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did that on purpose,” Hongjoong said pridefully. “It’ll take him more work so he won’t use it as much. You know Woo, just a tad bit too trigger happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Wooyoung whined, arranging his pointer finger and the ropes so he could laser them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the button, and a red beam shot out from his finger and grazed off a bit of hair from the civilian. She screamed, and Wooyoung rolled his eyes. It’s not like he actually hit her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absolute silence took place in his earpiece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not trigger-happy my ass.” Wooyoung could almost hear the elder raising an eyebrow. Yeosang let out an inhuman sounding squeak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in my ear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he begged. Honestly, he needed a new team, these idiots just weren’t cutting it anymore. He’s requesting replacements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His best friend huffed. “Squeak squeak, bitch. I’ll do it more just to spite you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sangie, Woo, stop bickering please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hypocrite,” Yunho coughed. “Anyways, Wooyoung you’re in trouble, Red-and-Black Spandex Dude’s gone and the guy with a gun heard the civilian scream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Red-and-Black Spandex Dude’s gone? My man was out there looking fine as hell and kicking ass, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar click of a gun released a load of unease through Wooyoung’s veins. It wasn’t like he hadn’t dealt with much more dangerous situations, but at the moment the thought of getting shot at in less than two seconds was enough to cause a healthy amount of fear to course through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So in panic, like every perfectly sane person, Wooyoung turned around to face Robber Man and giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was a nervous, unsure giggle, one dripping with fright. Even the hostages looked scared of him. Ok, he was aware his laugh sounded like a high-pitched dolphin, but that was just rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scared Wooyoung was not a Mentally Sound Wooyoung, so his monkey-brain ignored any pretense of logic and he flipped the man with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very loaded gun </span>
  </em>
  <span>off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, Wooyoung’s middle finger had risen up and brushed against the laser button, which seemed to be a bit unstable (thanks Hongjoong, that’s not dangerous at all!). It shot out a beam at Robber Man’s gun, searing a hole straight through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a shout and jumped up from the hostages’ sides, both of whom were looking less scared and more concerned. He quickly lasered off their binds, and they scurried back into the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man threw the burning and now useless gun off the edge of the building, and rushed at Wooyoung like a charging buffalo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, this is what he could do. Fuck Red-and-Black Spandex dude, he could stand his ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the man threw his first punch, Wooyoung ducked with rapid speed and kicked his feet from under him. His Super Spidey™ reflexes started to kick in, and he let his instincts take over his limbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last year had been so nice, the crime-committing had taken a break right around finals’ season and he was actually able to pass freshman year of college (surprisingly). Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be the case this time around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were so fucking annoying, lord. Why did they choose his only day off to attack, when the weekdays were literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Then he would’ve even had an excuse to skip class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the fight dragged on, Wooyoung could feel his breaths getting shorter. He panted, chest heaving. He was really getting out of shape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just needed to take a breath, just one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breathe,” Yunho’s voice echoed in his ears, a calm and strong presence, and he relaxed himself just a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hesitation caused the man to push him against the ledge. Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Well that wasn’t good. Not good at all. He tried to sidestep and gain some balance, but the man grabbed his arm. In order to escape he’d have to fling the guy off the building, straight into the bustling traffic on the roads. In fact, he could do it easily. The guy was an unarmed human with regular strength nowhere near his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t going to do that. Of course he wasn’t going to do that. Not even when the gun was leveled straight at Wooyoung’s skull, the barrel digging into his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hold up. Another one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annoyance flared up in Wooyoung. How many guns did this guy bring with him? What kind of heathen brought two guns to a fight with a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friendly Neighborhood </span>
  </em>
  <span>Spiderman? That was a new low for anybody, human or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung was no professional superhero, he was a college kid who as a highschooler had dated a biology-enthusiast and wandered into the wrong lab! And as if getting bitten by that stupid superspider hadn’t been enough, said biology-enthusiast dumped him for a football player the day after! So why the hell would some bank robbing idiot need not one, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>two fucking guns </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fight him? Pathetic!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he was not bitter about it after four years. Not at all. He was not bitter at all about that dumb spider, these dumb powers, this dumb bank robber with a gun ready to blow his brains out-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> For what felt like the hundredth time today, Yunho sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe none of you were the slightest bit concerned about me getting shot in the head. You’re all fake. I’m leaving you for your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mingi is not my boyfriend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cheshire-like smile threatened to split his face. “I never said a name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow, look at the time! I have to water my cat, bye!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang snorted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t believe it took Woo almost getting a bullet through his skull for Yunho to confess he wants Mingi to date him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is it expose Yunho time? He’s had a crush on that clueless idiot since middle school,” Hongjoong added cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho, you don’t even have a cat. You’re literally co-parenting a dog with him.” Wooyoung was trying so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard not to cackle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow, it was almost as if he hadn’t just been in the face of death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is neither helpful nor appreciated. Can we stop talking about this? Red-and-Black Spandex Dude’s back.” Yunho muttered, teeth gritted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes. That he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung focused on what was in front of him, tuning out his earpiece for a few seconds. His head was indeed intact, no hole shot through it. Actually, that was Robber Man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With mounting horror and a little bit of relief, he stared through the gaping hole in the guy’s forehead, splattered brain matter and shattered bone clearly visible. On the other side, there was Red-and-Black Spandex Dude in all his fitted bodysuit glory, steam escaping the barrel of his gun. Looking at him, Wooyoung only faintly felt the stickiness of the blood and fluid that splashed on his face. He squinted through his dirtied goggles and mentally apologized to Yunho, suit cleaning was not going to be fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s jaw dropped a bit as he scanned the man from head to toe, from that cocky tilt of his head down to those- oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>legs for miles.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung? Wooyoung!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he moved his head a little bit, he might be able to catch a glimpse of...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snap out of it, dumbass! He just killed someone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, right. Just his luck, all the hot ones were murderers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As gravity resumed and the corpse of the robber guy started to fall forward, Wooyoung sidestepped it with a look of disgust. For the next few seconds, the two of them watched as the dead body tipped over the edge of the building, into the streets below. He winced at the thump of the body on some poor soul’s windshield and the honks that followed. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head and yelled over his shoulder, “Oy! He was human!”, startling Red-and-Black Spandex Dude. He tilted his head like a puppy, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oh god. That voice. Smooth as butter. Couldn’t he have been some gross old guy so Wooyoung could berate him properly? Was that too much to ask for? He barely had the will to stay standing in front of Red and Black Spandex Dude and it was getting embarrassing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The g-guy you shot!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop stuttering, men aren’t shit even if they’re sexy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he scolded himself. With a little more confidence, he continued, “He wasn’t a metahuman like you or me. He was human.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saved your life, Spidey, a little thanks would be appreciated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung scowled. “Don’t call me Spidey. And I don’t know where you’re from or what you’re used to, but you can’t kill people here, no matter how shitty they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course cutie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is literally why humans hate metahumans, oh my god. They all think they’re above the law.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if his speedy healing could have recovered him from getting his brains blown out, but he had morals, damn it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Red-and-Black Spandex Dude huffed a laugh. “Can’t disagree with you on that. Aren’t you included?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wooyoung scoffed. “Never said I wasn’t. At least I don’t go around acting God and picking off normal people, giving them another reason to hate us and call us freaks.” Another laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, he’s not as bothered as he’s acting. Robber Man was an asshole and it was either him or Wooyoung. At that point it was natural selection. Maybe he shouldn’t have robbed a bank in broad daylight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red-and-Black Spandex Dude walked closer, until his chest was pressed against Wooyoung’s. He leaned forward, lips right near his ear, and Wooyoung’s head emptied out concerningly quick</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get back, demon! Step away before I try to make out with you, masks on!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sooner you accept that you’re just another </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the rest of us, the better. Stop pretending you’re anything else.” He swiped away some of the blood under Wooyoung’s eye with his thumb, and it smeared along his cheekbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pushing past him, he walked to the edge of the roof. He turned around to face Wooyoung, and with what he imagined was a playful smirk, he said, “The name’s Deadpool. Call me sometime, Spidey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Wooyoung could reply, he jumped off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[][][]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop pacing around? You’re stressing me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung did not stop pacing. He was unnerved and pissed off. Maybe a little bit turned on, but he refuses to acknowledge that right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That shithead wrote his number in Sharpie on my suit. When did he even do that? Yunho’s gonna have my head for the dry cleaning. Men really have nothing but the audacity-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you hate him but lowkey want to fuck him, got it.” Yeosang hums uninterestedly. “You know what you should do? Sit down, stop talking about Deadpool, and focus on the fact that if you keep missing class you’ll flunk Chem.” He chucked his bunny plushie at Wooyoung and it smacked him in the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to f-” he tried to retort. His best friend raised an eyebrow, and he stopped talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung rubbed a hand over his face and groaned, utterly exhausted. He’d made a speedy, clumsy exit after Red-and-Black Spandex Dude, now known as Deadpool, had taken a dive off the roof. Police sirens were starting to blare close to the building and he had to get out before he was spotted at the scene. He couldn’t have regular people thinking it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> who killed the robber, that would ruin the fragile reputation of a trustworthy metahuman he’s maintained for the past two years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a hefty bias against metahumans, they were seen as dangerous and unreliable due to the numerous troublemakers attacking the city. Wooyoung was a hero, known by thousands of people, and he had to be a positive influence while fighting them. He had to establish that he wasn’t like those idiots in any capacity and that meant no killing whatsoever. Kind of like Batman, the total poster boy for socially acceptable behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrong franchise? Oops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, there was all the good metahuman guy stuff, but most importantly he was getting paid for his trouble. Don’t get him wrong, Wooyoung liked helping people, but the only reason he decided to disrupt his entire life to become Spiderman was because the government offered him a very generous paycheck. He’s happy to play the role of Benevolent Hero if it meant he was making bank for it. College wasn’t cheap, and his parents were so very close to cutting him off completely. He could feel their frustration radiating through the air even when he’s a good few hundred miles away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His one of many annoyances with the job was that for the sake of preserving his secret identity, he couldn’t completely take control of his finances, and so he was still reliant on his parents' money. It wouldn’t be very undercover if he, a so-called broke college student, was able to pay his entire tuition and residency for four years in one go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways, as soon as he had reached the dorm room, he had to rush to his next class and only made it because the teacher was late himself. So technically, he was late, but he’ll count it as being narrowly on-time in his book. It’s fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...No, it’s not. If he kept this up his parents would start blowing up his phone about how “letting him be independent was their biggest mistake” or “they should have chosen his school”. He refused to put up with that bullshit again. His entire teenage life had been closely regulated and controlled, and it’d been hell. It was one of the reasons Yeosang had been his only friend through those four years, but thankfully, that boy was a chameleon. His parents thought he was the kindest, nicest hard working straight A student. They allowed only him near Wooyoung, thinking he’d be a good influence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents hadn’t seen Yeosang spit out a rapid stream of expletives with his entire chest at a cheating ex-boyfriend. It’s one of Wooyoung’s favorite memories. The Birth of Rapper Yeosang, he calls it. They also didn’t know that Yeosang was his number one Bad Decision enabler. A true best friend, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung slumped onto the couch and snuggled up to his friend’s side, burying his face in Yeosang’s neck. He was too tired to care about how bony and uncomfortable it was. “I don’t want to do this anymore. I’ll just drop out and become a stripper, I’m finished.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang snorted. “Ah yes, the vigilante turned stripper. I’m sure your parents would love that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that as if they’d ever find out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About the vigilante thing or the stripper thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. Also, I’m going to block your mom. She keeps asking me if you completed all your essays.” Wooyoung internally screamed a little at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why does his mom have Yeosang’s number in the first place? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was joking about being a stripper but maybe he should just go for it. He was going to cry if he had to do anything else today. Whatever, he’ll deal with it later, another all-nighter wasn’t a big deal. Right now, it’s Wooyoung Goes Nappy Time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, if only it were that easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woo? Hey, Woo! Wake up, we’re getting coffee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated it here. He’s packing up and leaving as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung groaned and forcefully threw a pillow at the offending voice. The loud “oomph” that followed brought him a little bit of satisfaction, but not enough to make up for the fact that he will probably never get that nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mingi, if you ever speak that loud again while I’m sleeping I will tell Yunho about every fucking time you waxed poetics about him,” Wooyoung threatened, voice muffled with his face still resting in the crook of Yeosang’s shoulder. He heard a panicked chuckle and a whispered, “Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang covered his mouth and tried to muffle his laughter, failing miserably. Wooyoung lifted his head and purposely bumped into the older’s jaw as hard as he could, but it did nothing to stem the giggles falling freely from his mouth (which were frankly </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnecessary</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thank you very much). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never say it aloud, but Wooyoung thought his friend’s laugh, soft and husky and sweet, sounded like magic. Even when it was at his expense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was too much sentimentality to have towards Kang Yeosang, stopping it right there. Disgusting, imagine actually appreciating your best friend. Couldn’t be him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rat bastards,” he muttered. “All of you.” But he grudgingly got up, earning an amused smile from the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re all cranky today, what’s up?” Ah, Mingi. Innocent, squishy, BFG Mingi. He had just almost gotten shot, had brain matter splattered all over his face, and received emotional trauma from a hot killer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung shrugged. “Nothing really, I’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s being dramatic over some guy,” Yeosang snickered, to which Mingi let out a hearty chuckle.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our Woo? Freaking out about someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> Choi San?” Hongjoong gasped, bursting into the room and jumping on Mingi’s back. He clinged on determinedly as Mingi grunted and gripped his thighs to adjust him. Wooyoung rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who invited you?” he grumbled, disappearing into his room to get changed. He pulled on some more socially acceptable clothing (jeans and a multicolor striped shirt) and slipped on a pair of glasses, the frames transparent and a wide squoval shape. He bought them on a dare from Yunho, but neither of them expected it to look just as good as it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Figures. He’s just that damn hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he yawned, stretching as he emerged from the room. He hoped that some coffee would wake him up, but at this point he was only barely delaying the inevitable crash that’ll hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Yunho doesn’t cuddle him when he finally passes out from the overexertion and lack of rest, he’s leaving the team.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>